Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{2}{8}-1\dfrac{8}{16} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {17\dfrac{1}{4}} - {1\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {17\dfrac{1}{4}}-{1\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Convert ${17\dfrac{1}{4}}$ to ${16 + \dfrac{4}{4} + \dfrac{1}{4}}$ So the problem becomes: ${16\dfrac{5}{4}}-{1\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {1} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {1} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{3}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{3}{4}$